Bunnies, Tigers, and Dragons, Oh My!
by Ellis97
Summary: Mr. Peabody and Sherman go back to Medieval Times and encounter two new friends, who are off on a quest to retrieve a super rare gem from a two-headed dragon's keep.


**Author's Note:**

 **Guess what everyone? Mr. Peabody and Sherman are going back in time for another WABAC adventure! This time, it seems they are going on a magical quest with some new friends.**

* * *

Our story opens up in the living room, where we see Sherman watching a rerun of some sort of 60s cartoon.

"And now back to Mr. Cadbury's Adventures in Time!" said the announcer.

* * *

 _On the TV, a cat with a clip-on tie and glasses was with a little boy in some kind of cotton field._

 _"Where are we today, Mr. Cadbury?" asked the boy._

 _"It's quite simple, Geoffrey." said Mr. Cadbury. "We are in an old cotton field, where we shall witness the invention of the cotton gin by Eli Whitney. Come, we shall ask if any locals have seen him."_

 _Mr. Cadbury and Geoffrey then saw an old slave picking cotton. He has very dark skin, curly hair, and a white beard._

 _"Excuse me sir, but have you seen Eli Whitney?" Cadbury asked the man._

 _"Sorry man, but Master Roberts says I best be not talking to nobody while working." said the slave. "Man, I'm hungry. Tonight, I'm going to eat all them collared greens and cornbread right of my plate, baby."_

* * *

Mr. Peabody and Sherman looked at the cartoon with blank faces.

"Gee Mr. Peabody, cartoons sure have changed." Sherman remarked.

"Indeed my boy." Mr. Peabody nodded. "I don't remember this episode at all. It's amazing how intolerant some people were back then and how they could get away with tons of things."

"Nowadays, we don't really have a lot of freedom in cartoons." Sherman remarked. "We need to be careful and play it safe."

"Indeed." Peabody nodded. "Anyhow, let us proceed for a little adventure in the WABAC machine."

"Sure thing, Mr. Peabody." Sherman nodded as he turned off the TV.

The two headed downstairs to the basement, where they found their lovely WABAC machine in all it's glory.

"Where are we going today, Mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked his master.

"To Medieval Times, my boy." said Peabody. "Set the WABAC to the 12th century and we shall be on our way."

Sherman turned the dials on the WABAC machine and the door to the past opened up.

"Come along my boy." said Peabody.

The two walked into the time machine and before they knew it, they were right in the middle of a medieval village.

"Welcome Mr. Sherman, to Medieval Times!" said Peabody.

"Golly, this is pretty fantastic, Mr. Peabody." said Sherman. "But wasn't there a plague here?"

"Indeed Sherman, but this was a whole year before that awful plague came along." said Peabody. "Now come along, dear boy. It is time for us to go to our first stop: the king's castle."

"Right behind you, Mr. Peabody." said Sherman.

As Mr. Peabody and Sherman proceeded to the castle, they saw two people on a bench looking all stumped.

"Look, Mr. Peabody!" Sherman pointed to the people. "It's a bunny and a tiger! Gee, they look a little sad."

"Indeed." Peabody looked at the bunny and tiger. "Shall we proceed with the tour?"

"Let's go ask them if they want to join us." Sherman said as he ran to the bunny and tiger.

"Sherman! Get back here!" Peabody ran after his pet boy.

The two then arrived to the two forlorn animals.

"Hello, I'm Sherman and this is my best friend, Mr. Peabody!" Sherman said to the bunny and tiger. "Who are you guys?"

The bunny looked up and saw our intrepid duo. "Oh hey. I'm Crusader and this is Ragland T. Tiger."

"But my friends call me, 'Rags'." said Rags.

"Not to be nosy, but why are you two so down in the mouth?" Peabody asked the two.

"We're flat broke." said Crusader. "We have been trying to find work and adventure, but so far, nothing has come up."

"I see..." said Peabody. "Well, we are off to meet the king. Maybe he can give you a little employment as royal janitors or food tasters?"

"Us? Work for a king? Sounds too good to be true." Rags said skeptically.

"Oh come on, it will be a good thing for us, Rags." Crusader told his friend. "Sure, we'll come along. Lead the way, Mr. Peabody."

* * *

The four then made it to the king's castle, where they appeared before the king's throne.

"Who dares appear before King Huckleberry uninvited?!" demanded the king.

"Oh forgive us, your highness." Peabody bowed before the king, others following. "But our friends, Crusader and Rags are seeking to be in your employment, so were wondering if you had anything available for them."

"Sorry, but I have naught for new royal subjects." said King Huckleberry.

"Gee, that king looks a lot like our mayor back home." Sherman thought.

"Oh please, your highness, Rags and I have been starving for days." Crusader said as he made cute bunny eyes at the king.

"Awwww, you're such a cute widdle bunny..." the king gushed. "Okay, I'll tell you what: the four of you go on this quest for me and I shall give you a king's ransom."

"A king's ransom? But I thought you were going to give us money." said Rags.

"That is what a king's ransom is, Rags, it is a whole bunch of money." said Mr. Peabody. "What kind of quest do you want these two to go on, your highness?"

"There is a lovely ruby stone in a dragon's keep, but it is guarded by a fearsome two-headed dragon." the king explained. "However, my dear sons are too chicken to retrieve it, so I need someone brave enough, or foolish enough to stop this beast."

"A dragon?!" Our heroes exclaimed.

"Yes, a dragon." said the king. "Can these two beasts slay this particular one?"

"Do not worry, sire." said Peabody. "Crusader and Rags shall conquer this dragon and return in time for the big celebration in their honor. Come along boys.

Our heroes arrived at the dragon's keep, high atop a giant mountain.

"There it is boys! The dragon's cave!" said Peabody. "All you have to do is retrieve that gem and we will have what we need."

"But how do we handle that dragon?" asked Crusader.

"With asbestos gloves, probably." Peabody joked. "But seriously, we need something to help us fight that dragon."

"But how can Rags and I stop them? We don't have any swords or spiky ball things or shields to defend ourselves." said Crusader.

"It's quite simple." said Peabody. "Sherman, please reach into your pocket."

"Sure Mr. Peabody..." Sherman reached into his pocket and pulled out some junk. "I've got a nickel, a yo-yo, some lint balls, and a large pack of bubble gum."

"Perfect, my boy!" Peabody exclaimed as he grabbed the gum and handed it to the tiger and bunny.

"Bubble gum? How are we gonna use this to fend ourselves against the dragons?" asked Crusader.

"It is quite simple, my dear rabbit, just toss both pieces into the dragon's mouths and you can take that gem for sure." said Peabody.

"You sure that will work, Mr. Peabody?" asked Crusader.

"Of course, my dear bunny." Peabody said confidentially. "Never before have I been wrong about anything."

"Not true, Mr. Peabody." said Sherman. "There was that time when-"

"Quiet you!" Peabody snapped. "Now go get that gem, boys."

"Guess we have no choice." Crusader shrugged. "Come along, Rags."

"Right behind ya, bunny boy!" Rags followed his bunny friend.

* * *

In the dragon's cave, the two-headed dragon was playing with his/their toy knights and drawing in their coloring books.

"Take that! I've gotcha now!" the right head crashed his toy into the left head's toy.

"Oh no you don't!" said the left head as he fought back.

Just then, they heard someone knock on their cave.

"Hello, Mister...um...Misters..." Rags chuckled nervously. "How are you this fine evening?"

"Uh...just fine." said the dragons. "Can we help with something?"

"Well, we'd really like that fancy gem, please." said Crusader.

"No way!" said the dragons. "This is our gem! We found it fair and square! So you'd better get out and forget about it!"

"Why don't we make you a trade?" suggested Crusader. "We can barter something better with you."

"What could possibly be better than a large gem?" asked the dragons.

Crusader took the bubble gum out of his pocket. "This! Bubble gum!"

"Ooh, what is it?" asked the right head.

"It's a special type of chewing substance that will keep you occupied for a while." Crusader replied.

"And it's a candy you can enjoy for a long time, too." Rags added.

"Okay, we'll trade you that gem for that gum thing." said the right head.

"Hey! I was gonna say that!" the left head retorted.

"Here ya go, boys!" Crusader threw pieces of gum into both of the dragon's mouths.

Rags and Crusader left with the gem, while the dragon started chewing the gum pieces.

"Awww, this just lost it's flavor." said both the heads.

Soon enough, our heroes arrived back at the king's castle with the gem.

"At last, my precious gem, all mine..." King Huckleberry said as he began rubbing his cheek against the gem. "All mine..."

"Uh sir, about our reward money?" Crusader tapped on the king's shoulder.

"Something for your troubles, boys." Huckleberry idly tossed a shilling to the boys.

"A shilling?" Crusader's ears drooped, feeling disappointed.

"I don't carry much cash on me." Huckleberry shrugged.

* * *

The bunny and the tiger went back outside to Peabody and Sherman.

"So, how'd it go?" Sherman asked the two.

"A shilling! All that work for one lousy shilling!" Crusader folded his arms. "These times are so crummy. We'll never find a new home or good jobs."

"Hey Mr. Peabody! I've got an idea!" Sherman said to his owner. "What if we take Crusader and Rags back home with us? Maybe then they can get themselves some jobs and a home!"

"I am not so sure about that, Mr. Sherman." said Mr. Peabody. "But what if we take Crusader and Rags back home with us?"

"Gee, that's a pretty fantastic idea, Mr. Peabody." Sherman rolled his eyes.

"Hey boys!" Peabody tapped on Crusader and Rags' shoulders. "But I have a good proposition for you..."

* * *

Soon enough, our heroes were back in their own time period, all safe and sound.

"Boy Mr. Peabody, that sure was a lot of fun." said Sherman.

"It was, Sherman." Peabody nodded. "And I hope we have learned all about greedy kings and mythical creatures."

"Yeah, it was pretty messed up." Sherman agreed. "But do you think Mr. Crusader and Rags are going to be alright living in the present?"

"Indeed, my dear boy." Peabody said confidentially. "I am sure they will be happy living with Mr. Edgar and Chauncey down the street. They could use some company. Crusader will also be jumping a lot now that he has a lot of freedom."

"Why would he be jumping a lot, Mr. Peabody?" asked Sherman.

"He's a rabbit, so he will be hopping mad." Peabody grinned.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Peabody and Sherman have some new neighbors, but don't worry. On their next adventure, they will not bring back any new souvenirs or people from the past, it will cause too much headaches.**


End file.
